In many known industrial applications, a motor plate is used to secure a motor within a housing. Maximizing the amount of surface contact between the motor plate and the housing increases the stability of the motor within the housing. Thus, in many applications, such as within a throttle body for an automotive application, it is known to couple a motor to a motor end plate and then press fit the motor end plate into the interior of the housing. Thus, an outer edge of the end plate is interference fit with an inner surface of the housing about a large portion of the surface area of the outer edge of the end plate. In some cases, approximately 90% or more of the outer edge of the end plate is in contact with the inner surface of the housing.